Predefinição:News/2006
December 31, 2006: Harvey Ridgebit has been added as the new "Wizard of the Month" for January at J.K. Rowling's web site. * December 21, 2006: The title of the seventh and final book in the series has been announced: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. 30 September 2006: Grade 2 W.O.M.B.A.T. Test Opens and more from JKR's site Topping off the best week in Potter news in a long while, a handful of updates have been added to our favorite author's site. Firstly, the much-anticipated second round of WOMBATs (Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude tests) have arrived. Go to the Room of Requirement (by clicking the eraser on the desk) and you will find the door unlocked. For instructions on beginning the test, click the "News article" link below - but for fun, try and figure it out yourself first! Now for the other updates. In the news, Jo gives us the latest on the eBay situation and discusses the "honor" of HP topping this year's list of the most-banned books. Also, JK's diary has a new entry concerning the process of creating a new word for the books, which she did yesterday. 1 September 2006: New Wizard of the Month It's that time again, a new 'Wizard of the Month' for September has been added to JK Rowling's web site. 14 August 2006: JK earns $145 every minute JK Rowling has been dubbed by Forbes magazine the world's ninth highest earning celebrity. Apparently, she rakes in a cool $145 per minute, while making $77 per minute last year. Hannah Clark of the magazine, said: "With the $145 she earns every minute, Harry Potter author JK Rowling could buy more than a few boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, one of the young wizard's favourite sweets." 11 August 2006: Happy Birthday, Ginny Happy Birthday to Ginny Weasley! 10 August 2006: New OOtP Filming Pics with Dan Radcliffe A few weeks ago, we told you one location for filming Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was reported to take place near Blenheim Palace in the last part of July. Some new photos from this event are now online of Daniel Radcliffe filming a scene for the fifth Potter film. 3 August 2006: "He Who Got Killed in Book Six" is Really Dead, JKR Rethinks Title of Book Seven, More from Radio City 2 August 2006: Coverage of JKR's first charity reading MuggleNet was in attendance earlier tonight at the first of two charity readings co-hosted by JK Rowling. The show opened up with celebrity actress Whoopi Goldberg praising children for their interest in reading. Next, actress Kathy Bates provided a detailed introduction for Stephen King. She talked about her obsession with King, along with the roles she's played in his film adaptations. 1 August 2006: New Wizard of the Month A new 'Wizard of the Month' for August has been added to J. K. Rowling's web site: Erica Stainwright, who made a fortune selling 'cleaning' potions that weren't all they were cracked up to be. 31 July 2006: Happy Birthday, Jo and Harry! Today, our favorite author and her brainchild Harry Potter turn 41 and 26 respectively. Please join us in wishing them the very best of birthdays! 28 July 2006: Dan to play leading role in 'Equus' Many of you have flooded us with rumors (BBC, CNN, The Times) regarding Daniel Radcliffe's involvement in the West End play, Equus. We now have confirmation that Dan will indeed take a leading role in the mature play. This is what he had to say: "I'm really excited to be part of this production and thrilled to be working with Richard Griffiths (Uncle Vernon) again. Main Article 27 July 2006: Happy Birthday, Jessica Rowling Jessica Rowling becomes an official teenager today! Happy birthday, Jessica -- and cheers to the entire Rowling-Murray family! 26 July 2006: Potter's positive impact on kids' reading habits We've all heard the story of the Harry Potter reader who had no interest in reading before HP came out, but for the first time, a report by Scholastic has quantified the huge impact the books have had on kids' reading attitudes and behaviours. Here are some astounding facts discovered in the survey: * 51% of HP readers, aged 5-17, say they had not read before for fun * 65% say they're now doing better in school as a result of their newfound interest in reading * More boys than girls read the books (57% vs. 51%) (surprising, seeing as more girls than boys visit MuggleNet) * 62% of boys felt it important to read the books to feel "in" with their friends while only 44% of girls felt the same * Almost 60% of 9 to 11-year-olds have read the books; 70% are interested in re-reading them * 63% of 12 to 14-year-olds have read the books; 69% are interested in re-reading them * 57% of 15 to 17-year-olds have read the books; 60% are interested in re-reading them 25 July 2006: Paperback 'Prince' is out Today Two million paperbacks of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince— the sixth in J.K. Rowling's series — go on sale today. There are 13.5 million Half-Blood hardcovers in print. If past is prologue, the new $9.99 book is certain to be a No. 1 best seller. 13 March 2006: J.K. Rowling worth US$1 billion J. K. Rowling has been ranked #746 in Forbes' annual World's Richest People List. According to the entry she has an estimated net worth of US$1 billion (US$1 thousand million). 9 March 2006: Goblet of Fire DVD released in USA and Canada The DVD of the Harry Potter series' fourth movie, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released last Tuesday in the United States and Canada. (more...) *'6 March 2006': Our new Main Page is up and running! Discuss any further changes to the code on [[Talk:Main Page *'26 February 2006': Please vote for your favourite new Main Page design, or make one yourself! 26 February 2006: Radcliffe buys Black Family Tree Daniel Radcliffe, the actor who portrays Harry Potter in the Harry Potter movies, has paid GB£30,000 for a family tree of the character Sirius Black's family in an auction. (read more...) *'23 January 2006': Please make sure that all articles are written in an "in-universe" point of view. *'22 January 2006': New Community Portal has been made, with some content from former "Project HP" page. 20 January 2006: Book six thief jailed Aaron Lambert, 20, of Kettering, UK, admits to stealing two copies of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince before its release date. Read more... Category:Templates